Blue
by Simply Kim
Summary: Uh... Kouji...' He started, eyes bleary from sleep. Iwai Takuto stared up at Shinomiya's Kind eyes and then at his outstretched hand. As he reached out and clasped the warm calloused fingers, he wished that he hadn't woken up at all...


**TITLE: **Blue

**PART: **One of Two: The Evil of Doki Doki

**PAIRING: **Shinomiya Kouji x Iwai Takuto

**GENRE: **Yaoi (Angst/Humour)

**DISCLAIMERS: **Gakuen Heaven is a series I often wish I created... WISH being the keyword.

**NOTE#1:** **Blah **or **_Blah _**is for emphasis. **_/Blah/_ **is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words. Some of these words are footnoted at the end of every page (I'm beginning to understand the need for footnotes in fiction. Thank you dear friend, you know who you are. XD).

**NOTE#2:** I had been lurking in this fandom ever since I saw the first volume of the manga, and I just can't get these two out of my head. So, for my first fic under this series, I'm going to star the two people I love the most – Shinomiya and Iwai, for all their cuteness. This is going to be a bit long, but I hope you guys would enjoy reading this nevertheless.

**NOTE#3:** This story covers the anime series, so there are lots of spoilers. Be warned!

* * *

**PART ONE: The Evil of Doki Doki**

* * *

There were things that were better left unsaid between the two of them. He could feel that thin strand of awkwardness during inopportune moments, like when they were having afternoon tea inside his studio, or when they separated at night, each going back to his own room.

However, for some strange reason, none of them acted on it, nor even broached on the subject. It was definitely something that warranted much attention, but none was given.

Maybe, it was better that way.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet, Takuto?"

Iwai Takuto tucked strands of wayward hair behind an ear, slightly irritated that he was jolted out of his reverie. But as he felt the trademark scorching gaze of his best friend, it faded instantly, in exchange of a sudden feeling of awareness. He could feel those same eyes surveying him thoroughly, as if imprinting him in memory. He knew he shouldn't read too much into everything, but it really seemed as if everything was one big ball of **_something_** that threatened him to fall over, splat on his face. Silently, he offered a sheepish smile.

"Not yet." He murmured apologetically, wincing slightly at the sudden sharpening of the other boy's eyes. And then, as always, the frustrated sigh, one that he couldn't stop getting defensive over. "Ah, but I drank some coffee..."

"Seriously..."

Iwai looked down in mortification, knowing that he had caused his friend to worry about him **_again_**. "Well, I don't really like having breakfast... but now that you're here..."

"We can go get breakfast together, I know." The slightly irritable set of words was softened greatly by the gentle smile that stretched the young boy's lips, prompting Iwai to do the same when he looked up involuntarily just to see what his reaction was. "Come on, let's get you something to eat – you need something that would help you endure the day, lots of protein and something that would give you energy..."

"Kouji, I know already."

"Ah, but you always forget." Shinomiya Kouji chastised, a small frown marring his brow at the amusement he could see lining his frail friend's face. "And when you forget, you get sick."

"I don't get sick a lot..."

"Because I'm here. What if I'm not?"

There was a long moment of silence as Iwai mulled over what his friend said before bowing his head again. "I'm sorry..."

Shinomiya sighed and shook his head, his hand reaching out and pressing against the crown of his friend's head. "What are you saying sorry for?"

"I do tend to get sick a lot, and you end up taking care of me..."

"But that's what I'm really here for, aren't I?"

Surprised, Iwai looked up and saw the affectionate smile being directed at him. As he held Shinomiya's gaze, he could feel the warmth of his calloused hands on his head, the heat permeating his scalp. _Kouji..._ "Ah, _un_..."

With a quick sweeping motion, Shinomiya grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the dorm's cafeteria. "Now, let's get something to eat. We have to have this morning's specials or else we would be deprived of the nutrients –"

The young artist thought that he definitely was lucky he had him...

That something between them would have to unravel itself because he would never do anything about it.

He didn't want to lose him.

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Are you going to Keita's welcoming party tonight at seven?"

"I think so..." Iwai answered thoughtfully as he munched on a piece of buttered toast. "Well, I have nothing to do tonight, so I guess it's okay..."

Shinomiya was faintly surprised. His friend was not into parties, and he was someone who valued his quiet time a lot. But he was somehow glad that he decided that it was okay to attend. It showed that Iwai was slowly progressing to a state where he was living a healthy and well-rounded social life. He wanted him to be exposed to the world, and as hard as it might be in his part, he had to let go of his possessive hold on him and let him shine...

He blinked.

Since when had he held onto Iwai anyway? Ah, well, maybe he was thinking of him not always hanging around with him or staying in his studio alone like some psychopathic recluse. The hold he was thinking about was that of like a mother hen. He had lived here at Bell Liberty Academy with the young man seldom leaving his side. It wasn't as if he was getting tired of him unconsciously clinging onto him, because he didn't mind it much. He actually **_liked_** being needed by someone he cared for. He just wanted him to socialise more – that was it.

"Kouji?"

Shinomiya blinked again and finally focused on Iwai's concerned features. "Ah."

"Umm, I was asking if you're going too..."

He couldn't do anything but nod.

As he took a sip of his _miso_ soup, he couldn't help the slight tingling at the brightening of Iwai's expression. Again, he felt the thread of something between them tugging them closer. He was not blind and was definitely not stupid so as to not know what it was and why it was there, but he did not want to do anything about it for now.

It would be worth a lot more if he let it unravel itself in time, he mused.

**OxxxOxxxO**

Iwai slumped on his bed that early afternoon. He just had the worst day of his life. He knew he was being dramatic about it, but that was how he really felt. His art professor criticised him for being so old-fashioned when it came to sketching. He said his pictures were depressing and that they weren't good enough.

He couldn't say anything though... he didn't really know what to say since the one he submitted before was the one Shinomiya said was his best work so far. It was pretty unfair for his instructor to say that. After all, he himself also thought it was good enough to be seen by others – that was why he showed it to his best friend in the first place.

He sighed.

He could never live this down. For the first time in his life, he was criticised by someone who had always given him praises in the past. He closed his eyes and laid a tired arm on them in an effort to calm himself down. He could feel the burgeoning tears bubbling up inside him. If he didn't clamp such emotions, he would end up feeling sorry for himself again.

And Shinomiya would chastise him for being so emotional and then voice out his usual litany on self-control and emotional stability.

He couldn't help cracking a small affectionate smile as he imagined Shinomiya lecturing him to no end.

Even if most of the things he said hurt his pride, or at least, hurt him for the truth they bore, he wouldn't mind...

_As long as it's Kouji_.

**OxxxOxxxO**

That evening, an inner voice told Shinomiya that he should go check on Iwai.

Frowning, he donned his _yukata_ and sniffed in distaste at the teddy bear insignia stitched all over it as he checked himself on his full-length mirror. There was something really kooky about this school... pictures of the chairman's plaything was imprinted on almost everything, and it wasn't healthy especially for the men's section of the school. He itched to change into another more suitable, and definitely manlier yukata, but decided against it because for sure, Niwa, the student council president was going to lace onto him for not obeying the orders stated on the invitation.

He sighed and turned around, grabbing his basket of bare necessities and sauntering towards the door. After checking his small pouch bag where he kept the dorm keys, he locked his room's door and proceeded to the one next to his, knocking thrice out of habit before turning the knob and stepping in.

And there he was, just as he thought.

He approached him, with slow progression, eyes focused only on that face filled with peace. Iwai was asleep, and his even breathing was faintly audible. Allowing himself a soft smile, he shook his head and set his basket on the artist's study table, careful not to make any sound, lest he woke him up. In his opinion, Iwai should rest more than he usually did to improve his health.

As noiselessly as he could, he gathered up his bathing necessities, knowing full well where they were stashed amid the chaos of art materials strewn about the spacious room. They had been friends long enough to know almost everything they needed to know about each other.

Just like how Iwai didn't like bringing a toothbrush when going to public baths – or any bath for that matter. He preferred doing his brushing alone. In a place where he could clean his teeth better – a place where there were mirrors conveniently stationed for vanity purposes... like the washroom.

He shook his head in amusement.

If he placed a toothbrush in there, it would undoubtedly make its way back to where he had gotten it. Iwai would make sure of it. Hastily placing the basket next to his own, he turned to where the sleeping boy lay and thought of the best way he could wake him up.

Contrary to what other people may think, Iwai Takuto was someone who hated being woken up abruptly. He didn't like being shaken awake, nor did he like being screamed at. If one did that, they would end up with one nasty blackened eye – courtesy, not of the boy's fists since they were as weak as they came, but by a projectile... the desk clock strategically placed beside his pillow.

However, being friends with him gave him an opportunity to discover the best way to wake him up without getting hurt in the process.

Sitting down on the edge of Iwai's bed, he reached out and ran his fingers through the other boy's dishevelled hair. Then, he leant forward and quietly whispered his name to his ear.

"Takuto." He murmured, aware of their close proximity and the wonders it was doing to the butterfly that had somehow lodged in his gut. "Wake up..."

"Mnn..." Came the unintelligible sound.

"Wake up, Takuto. We'll be late for the party." He said softly, tangling his fingers through pale dull-platinum strands of hair.

"Mnn." Iwai moaned again, this time tinged with a bit of irritation. Weak hands tried batting the offending touch away, but soon gave up. With a light frown, bleary golden eyes opened, blinking almost stupidly up at purple irises filled with something akin to tenderness. "Hmm?"

Shinomiya leant back a little and gave him a small amused smile. "We're going to be late for the welcoming party." The amusement escalated as the other boy's eyes widened, finally registering the closeness their current position provided.

"Ah... Kouji...?"

The butterflies in the archer's gut were now flapping their wings frantically, and for a moment, he felt a twinge of pain. Nodding, he drew back, straightening, and then stood up, holding out a hand to help his friend sit up.

"Let's go, we're going to be late."

**OxxxOxxxO**

He thought he was dreaming.

He felt the heat of something breezing through his ear, and he marvelled at the electric sensation that came over him. He imagined it was Shinomiya, breathing on his ear as he urged him to...

Twin spots of colour dotted his cheeks as the memory of his surreal ordeal caromed through him. The enormity of his own assumptions was now washing over him and he couldn't help but be mortified by their implications.

And now that he had woken up, realising that the dream was partly true, that some of it was happening for real, he couldn't help the knot of something resembling shyness that twisted in his stomach.

If only he didn't wake up.

The spots on his cheeks reddened even more, and they stood out almost in harsh relief against his pallid skin. "Uh... Kouji...?" He started, looking up, trying hard not to look as mixed up as he actually felt.

Shinomiya was holding out his hand and smiling kindly down at him.

Iwai stared at the outstretched hand, and slowly, he held out his own and clasped his fingers as tightly as he could, letting himself be pulled up by the one he trusted the most.

_If only I didn't wake up..._

**OxxxOxxxO**

Things settled down between them as they walked in their yukata to the bathhouse. Upon entering, they were greeted with a companionable hug by the student council president.

Iwai couldn't help blushing as he was squished against Shinomiya by a strong, undeterred arm that belonged to their wild, wild president.

"Niwa, get off!" The young archer grated out, trying to extricate himself from the relentless grip. "I can't breathe!"

"Ah, but I'm so happy you and your date came to my party!" Niwa crowed good-naturedly. "You guys look good too!"

The young artist was sure his friend would say something along the lines of _'He's not my date!'_ or _'We do not look good together!'_, but he was surprised at the remark that passed through his lips.

"Niwa, this is not **_your_** party, now **_get off_**, or I'll ban you from the dorm cafeteria for a week!"

Iwai's cheek reddened. _Does that mean he's okay with us being here labelled as us having a... date?_ As he was brought back to his feet and he could breathe properly, a hand curled around his thin arm, steadying him. Looking up in gratitude, there Shinomiya was, still glaring at an apologetic Niwa. He wasn't looking at him, but the warmth from his hand was enough to reassure him that he was sincere in helping him to his feet. He bowed and stared at his slippered feet; blush deepening as he silently willed himself to calm down.

When his insides were not roiling around anymore, and when he felt more stable, he took a deep breath and finally felt courageous enough to look up. However, the hand holding his arm was still there, and he was about to tell Shinomiya that he was okay when he squeezed reassuringly before letting go and moving forward.

He was glued to the spot, it seemed. His feet felt like posts. He could only stare at Shinomiya's back as he set down his basket and mingle with the others around one of the refreshment tables.

Silently, he admired the strong shoulders, his eyes hungry for every detail. _The yukata does nothing but make him stand out even more. _He thought fondly. _Only a blind person would think him grotesque..._

"Ah, Iwai-san, you are staring at the dorm-leader again."

Startled, he took an unsteady step back and turned to where the comment came from. "Ah, Shichijou-san..." He murmured, looking down at his feet reflexively. "I wasn't..."

The master computer hacker just smiled knowingly. "You don't have to explain, Iwai-san." He murmured back wisely. "I understand."

"Umm, you do?"

"_Un_."

Silence.

"Oh." He whispered softly before he met the other's warm gaze. "Am I too obvious?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you think he knows?" He couldn't help asking.

Shichijou Omi just gave him a cryptic grin before taking a sip of his precious mint-chocolate shake. "Maybe – maybe not... all I know is that he –"

"Iwai-san, come and eat!" Naruse's voice rang out distinctly from the din of the crowd. Soon enough, his wrist was grabbed and the next thing he knew, he was being dragged towards the refreshments table where Shinomiya was. Worriedly, he looked back at Shichijou for help, but received only a jaunty wave, his eyes slitted rainbows of amusement imprinted on his face.

With an inward sigh, he started to pick up on the young tennis player's pace.

_I have to ask Shichijou-san what he was supposed to say later on tonight... _He thought bemusedly. _I wonder, what was he about to say back then? 'All I know is that he...' what? Is it possible that –_

Then, without warning, he was twirled unceremoniously into his best friend's arms.

**OxxxOxxxO**

Shinomiya was shocked, to say the least, as Naruse playfully twirled Iwai straight to where he was standing in the aftermath of his discussion with Niwa and Nakajima on student affairs.

As if on reflex, he opened his arms and positioned himself such that he could stop the human top lest he fell and wound his painting arm. The impact was hard and he couldn't help but close his arms tightly around his best friend's frail form. Squeezing his eyes close, he felt himself falling, with his precious burden cradled in his arms. Offering a silent prayer that he wouldn't come out injured or he would lose in next month's archery competition, he felt the compacted dirt slam against his rump, the pain almost searing as the weight of two people followed his descent.

When he couldn't feel the sting anymore, he opened his eyes and quietly assessed that no damage had been done. His bottom didn't feel distended and there was no crack that indicated the presence of broken bones. Slowly, he straightened, the bundle in his arms shivering slightly. It wa then that what happened registered fully in his mind and worry evident on his face, he quickly, silently, let go of Iwai. With smooth precision, he checked him for broken bones, knowing how frail his body was, and sighed in relief, as he found none.

"Takuto." He murmured, patting his pallid cheek that had miraculously grown paler. "You're alright, open your eyes."

"I'm not... dead?"

There was a short moment of silence, and Shinomiya suddenly let out a burst of muffled laughter.

**OxxxOxxxO**

It took a few minutes of powwow for things to get settled between prankster Naruse and dorm leader Shinomiya. It would've extended even longer if not for Niwa's good-natured intervention.

"Fine. No grounding."

"Ah, thank you, Shinomiya-san!"

Iwai couldn't help a small flutter of amusement. He didn't seem so apologetic of his actions. He mused. It was far too evident since after all the racket, the tennis player gave him a conspiratorial wink before wandering off, whistling happily. He watched as Shinomiya glare at the retreating back of the other man before turning to him, their eyes meeting suddenly.

They met and held... but it was Iwai who had to look away.

He could still feel the imprint of warmth in those strong arms. It was crazy, but even if there was terror in his heart as they fell, he couldn't help relishing the moment of close contact. His cheek reddened.

He turned away and busied himself with sampling the traditional Japanese sweets spread on the refreshment table.

**OxxxOxxxO**

When the celebrant, Itou Keita, together with his friends Endo Kazuki and the energetic bicyclist Taki Shunsuke, he still couldn't look up from the cup of punch he was holding. It wasn't as if he didn't welcome them. He was afraid that he would give his presently unstable emotions away now that he was in close proximity of Shinomiya.

And even more so when they finally had to take their yukata off and take a dip into the warm water with only a towel around their waist for protection against prying eyes. He wished he were brave enough to join the Queen in the bath next door. At least then, he wouldn't have to deal with an almost-naked Shinomiya sitting with his legs open on the rocks he treated as a makeshift seat.

And it didn't help that everyone, including the object of his obsession, insisted he sat beside him.

He swore it was one big conspiracy.

So all he could do was focus on the presentation the transferee Itou Keita had for all of them.

"Here's my performance!" The redhead cried out, completely nervous from the looks of it, pumping his fist in the air as if it could give him more confidence.

Then the lights went out.

"Eh?"

"What is this, a blackout?"

"A breaker must have failed." That was Shichijou, the technological monster.

And then, the ever-responsible one that went completely still beside him offered to help.

"I'll go take a look."

Silently, Iwai threw him a thankful look, even if he knew he wouldn't have seen it anyway. He just hated the dark, and he knew Shinomiya knew that for all the momentary blackouts the archer had suffered with the artist's fingernails digging into his arm unconsciously.

This time, he would have dug his fingernails again into his arm if not for the presence of other people in the same tub as he was. He could hear Naruse's complaint nearby. Then, there was a sudden rippling in the water beside him. He tensed, his heart beating fast as morbid thoughts invaded his mind. _Stop thinking about it, idiot! _He admonished himself. Silently willing himself to calm down, he waited. If Shinomiya helped, there sure would be a solution.

Soon enough, the lights went back on.

Iwai breathed out a sigh of relief and slumped back against the pool's side of rocks. He could finally breathe easily again. He looked at Shinomiya under his lashes as he slid into the water, more reassured now that he was back safely.

"That was some interruption, huh, Keita?" Niwa spoke up good-naturedly.

"Uh, yeah..." Came the jangled voice of the freshman.

Shunsuke, not to be outdone, crowed happily. "Okay then, let's continue –" Everything seemed to be going well now until a sudden ripple jarred the water again, this time, Iwai was sure where it came from.

"Who used my toothbrush?"

Shinomiya.

"Toothbrush?" He stood up in surprise.

"That's right. Someone seized the opportunity to boldly use my toothbrush!" Came the archer's livid answer. Iwai knew that using something so personal was an act that transcended any law for Shinomiya Kouji. He couldn't help feeling sorry for the one who did it. "Whoever it was wore down the bristles!"

A drop of sweat beaded his brow as he saw how furious his best friend was. And his eyes widened as he remembered the strange rippling he felt while the lights were all out. Morbid thoughts rolled through his mind once again and he shivered slightly in response. He was about to voice out his concern when Naruse suddenly spoke up in a scheming, slightly mischievous tone.

"Oh, this is quite a case!" He noted, standing up, droplets of water staining his lightly golden skin.

"A case?" Shinomiya repeated, obviously intrigued. It was his toothbrush after all.

"Isn't it?" Naruse continued thoughtfully. "To secretly use Shinomiya-san's toothbrush, the one who did it must have feelings for him."

Iwai's eyes widened. _Feelings? For Kouji? Someone... in this bath?_ His thoughts were in turmoil. A knot formed in his stomach as realisation dawned. _What if... it's true, then, would Kouji..._

"Oh!" Shunsuke butted in, slapping a fist sideways on an open palm as if he figured out everything. "Like secretly playing the flute of a girl you love!"

"That's right! And to use it until the bristles were worn out, that person must **_really_**..."

_An indirect kiss..._ Came the wayward thought as he saw Shinomiya's cheeks redden. But he squashed it instantly. "But who would do such a thing?" He couldn't help asking out loud. Curiosity was eating him.

When everyone turned to him, he took a shaky step back. _Wait... why are they looking at me? Do they think I –_

"Uh, it's not me!" He said defensively.

Niwa laughed. "Ah, this is interesting, let's find the culprit! This is entertainment too!" he looked at each one curiously, an unholy gleam in his eye. "So, who of you guys did it?"

Iwai was shaking.

_Why did I ever decide to attend this party?_

**OxxxOxxxO**

At the sight of his worn toothbrush, Shinomiya couldn't help the anger that bubbled out. It was disgusting to use other people's personal things! More so a toothbrush! Silently, he wondered who did it. He was out trying to find someone to fix the lights and then this had to happen. He was somehow relieved that he had brushed his teeth beforehand or he would feel really dirty after eating all that _gyoza_.

Still, upon hearing what others thought, he couldn't help the sudden jolt of electricity that pumped up his spine.

_Someone who loves me very much... _He thought, casting a sideways glance at Iwai. _Could it be Takuto? _He sure looked guilty over something. And he was sweating a lot too... and shaking like he possessed some terrible secret... His eyes widened briefly. _What if Takuto was the one who used my toothbrush...?_

"First, the most obvious suspects are those who would have wanted to brush their teeth the most." Came Nakajima Hideaki's no-nonsense deduction. "That means those who just ate _gyoza_ in the dressing room."

Shinomiya's heart was beating fast as he heard Iwai's troubled intake of breath.

"Oh crap, I ate some!" Shunsuke cried out in panic. But he knew it couldn't be him because he didn't stray from his position when he passed by him on his way to the electricity vault.

"I did too..." Iwai murmured dreadfully.

Shinomiya's heart felt like it wanted to be let out of its cage. He closed his eyes briefly and inwardly offered a short prayer.

_Even if it's disgusting, I don't mind if it's Takuto..._

**OxxxOxxxO**

Dread, coupled with disbelief flooded his stomach.

Did he absentmindedly use Shinomiya's toothbrush while the lights were out? After all, he was afraid and he needed some sort of contact to calm himself down. It happened to him before, when he absently used Shinomiya's notebook as a combustion agent while making his art class assignment during the time his family problems bogged him down a year ago...

"I did too." He murmured, but not quiet enough. Everyone turned to him and he took another shaky step back. He could feel Shinomiya's stare and the stiffening of his friend's body as he made that comment. "B-but it doesn't mean I did it..." he added for good measure, prompting the others to look right back at Nakajima for another clue.

"We've narrowed the suspects down quite a bit." The student council vice-president snorted in amusement.

Iwai's skin turned a couple of shades paler and his trembling intensified. _What am I going to do? I don't even know if I was the one who did it unconsciously... what if I did it, what would Kouji say?_

"Please wait a moment." Came the unmistakeable and very polite language unique to the treasury's assistant officer. "Nakajima-san, I think your reasoning is too hasty. The one who should be examined first are the ones who didn't bring a toothbrush set with them. From then we could narrow down the list considering the other motives. Otherwise, the real culprit could escape from the very beginning."

_Didn't bring a toothbrush set...?_

"As always, a dog that insists on snapping over every little thing." Nakajima quipped scathingly.

_Didn't bring a toothbrush set?_

"Come on, you two, we came here to watch Keita's performance..."

_Didn't bring a toothbrush set?_

"But in that case, majority of the guys here have now become suspects. You guys didn't bring toothbrushes with you, right?"

Iwai let out an almost inaudible whimper before shakily answering Niwa's question. "I didn't bring one too..." Then, he started as all pairs of suspicious eyes settled on him. Shinomiya's eyes were also boring into the back of his head. He could feel it!

"I wonder who did it?" Umino-sensei's cheerful question echoed in the bath.

And Endo's chastising answer was fired back. "Sensei, you're a teacher, you shouldn't become a part of this..."

Finally, amidst the excited murmurs, Niwa declared his view on the matter. "Let's find out who the culprit is using all three angles! First –"

He could barely hear what the president was saying. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart and the threatening darkness that was lounging just above his line of sight like a broken television screen.

"... Have feelings for Shinomiya."

"Stop it, Niwa."

_He's angry... _Iwai thought as he stared helplessly at his best friend. There was no emotion at all on his face now... and it meant that he was strongly displeased. His knees started shaking.

He could barely hear the exchange of suspicious words. All he could focus on was Shinomiya's apparent displeasure over the matter... and the role he played in it... albeit unconsciously... probably...

_It can't be me, can it?_

"No way! No matter how you look at it, Iwai-san is the most suspicious!" Shunsuke protested loudly, prompting everyone to start talking all at once.

_I didn't do it... Did I? _His face, formerly devoid of colour was now suffused in red. _I can't be the one who did it... I just can't! _Slowly, he let himself sink down until his head was halfway submerged in water.

_It couldn't have been me... right?_

The darkness was consuming his vision now, the darkened area widening...until he could see no more.

The last thing he remembered was hearing Endo's voice and the coldness of the bathwater as he proceeded to faint.

**OxxxOxxxO**

Iwai woke up distressed.

He couldn't see.

Terror gripped him as thoughts of going permanently blind troubled him. _What's happening? _He thought in panic.

"Takuto."

He stiffened as the unmistakeable voice of Shinomiya Kouji reverberated throughout the room. "K-Kouji?" he called out uncertainly.

"Yes."

"Why can't I see you, where are you?"

And then a sudden burst of bright light emanated from the ceiling, prompting him to shield his eyes with his thin hands. "Sorry."

Blinking profusely, Iwai's eyes finally were able to focus, and intense purple irises filled with some sort of emotion he couldn't name greeted him. The first thing that came to mind was that Shinomiya thought he was the culprit and that he detested him.

His heart sank and he immediately looked down.

"I didn't do it..." He defended himself weakly.

"Tonosama."

Iwai blinked. "Tonosama?" He asked, perplexed, staring at the other boy as if he had grown another head. "What does –?"

"He used my toothbrush." Shinomiya frowned, remembering what had happened a few minutes ago. "And he ate all my toothpaste."

"No!" He exclaimed, horrified. "The seaweed or the green tea?"

"The green tea."

Iwai's eyes watered. It was ridiculous, but he really felt sorry for Tonosama. Green tea was Shinomiya's favourite toothpaste flavour and it was custom-blended for him too!

"I'm going to roast that cat alive." The dorm leader grated out, shaking his fist angrily in supplication. "I will invite Niwa to join me and we will finally show the world how evil that monster is!"

It looked like calming him down was going to take up all evening...

**OxxxOxxxO**

It took a few days and a new tube of green tea toothpaste before Shinomiya calmed down. Fortunately, Niwa was too petrified of cats that he couldn't accompany the raging dorm leader on his quest to make honey-roasted felines a staple for lunch.

It took some money off his bank account too, but a much calmer Kouji was better than a psychotic one.

He sighed as he watched the world passing by through the window of the clubroom. The other members already left and he was left by his lonesome once again. No one wanted to cross paths with the best painter in the school, so he was left mostly to his own devices.

He was about to turn away and prepare for his contest entry when the unexpected knock came from the direction of the door. Confused, and wondering who was knocking at this hour, he walked over to it and twisted the knob.

The moment it opened, the unexpected visitor's eyes smiled warmly down at him.

"Tea time."

Iwai involuntarily pushed the hem of his sleeve away from his watch and peered. Time sure flew during club activities. With a decisive nod, he stepped away from the door and held it out for the other to come in. "Earl Grey?" He asked quietly, eyes softening as the newcomer held up the usual afternoon tea tray.

"With one sugar cube, just as you like it."

"Scones?"

"With clotted cream."

A shy smile stole across Iwai's face. "You know me too well Kouji." He quipped lightly. _And I'm somehow glad that things between us are back to normal..._

Shinomiya stepped in and went straight to the clubroom's makeshift table. After setting the covered tray down, he turned to face him, a smile on his face and a hand outstretched in invitation.

"I'd like to think so too."

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

A/N: Feedbacks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
